


Love me more

by StoriesbyNessie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Butt Slapping, Dirty Talk, Frottage, Infidelity, Light Angst, Light Dom/sub, M/M, POV Ron Weasley, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:13:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22293127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StoriesbyNessie/pseuds/StoriesbyNessie
Summary: Ron can't resist. He just can't.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Ron Weasley
Comments: 10
Kudos: 119
Collections: My Ronniekins





	Love me more

“I fucking love her!” 

Ron’s voice was indignant and hoarse at that, he had been trying to convince them both for the past fifteen minutes. 

“Sure you do,” the dark voice in his ear replied sarcastically. “You love her so much. Is that why you keep coming back here for more?” 

A firm hand slapped him harshly over his buttock and Ron cried out in surprise. 

He knew this was wrong, so wrong and yet.

He couldn’t resist. 

“Such a naughty boy...” the voice commented. “Admit it Weasley, you claim you love her but you love me fucking your brains out more.” 

Ron did.

He loved the thrill. 

But he couldn’t say it. He was lying flat on his belly, stark naked, in Draco Malfoy’s bed. He squirmed against his expensive, silky white sheets. Ron groaned, red with shame when Draco’s hand groped his arse, fingers playing over the tight pink ring of muscle between the cheeks. He could still feel him breathe against his ear and he felt so used and filthy and… 

“Don’t you?” 

Draco kissed down the nape of his neck, making the hairs on the sensitive skin stand almost as violently as Ron’s cock always did when Draco touched him. Ron wondered to himself if he had ever been this hard before. If he ever was this hard when he fucked his girlfriend. 

Had sex with, he corrected himself. Not fucked. Fucking was dirty, not —

_Smack!_ Ron whimpered as Draco slapped his arse again. It stung and burned slightly and he was sure the skin there was flushed pink. He felt the vibration of Draco chuckling against his back and Ron’s hands clenched the sheets so hard his knuckles whitened. 

“Answer me, Weasley.”

“Wh-what?” 

Ron had forgotten what Draco wanted to hear. He was desperate, unconsciously humping the mattress in an attempt to have friction. He wanted Draco to touch him so bad. 

He _needed_ him to.

There was a moment of stillness, then Draco resumed kissing and biting down the skin on his back. Draco’s teasing fingers were still playing over Ron’s entrance and he pushed against them, encouraging him to push them inside. He spread out his legs so much it hurt, wanting to be as open as possible for the former Slytherin.

“You don’t love her.” Draco let his index finger slide inside Ron, ruthless and demanding. Ron knew Draco knew he loved it and that bastard took advantage of it. He twisted and curled his finger until Ron began seeing stars. 

“Oh, fuck!” 

Draco was behind him, moving his finger in and out as if this was normal. It. Wasn’t. Fucking. Normal. 

They shouldn’t be doing this. 

“If you loved her…” Draco continued in a low, sultry voice. “You wouldn’t be here. You wouldn’t let me fuck you. But you do. You keep coming back here, keep begging me for more and more and more… You’re such a slut, Weasley.” 

Draco’s free hand slid between Ron’s legs, fingertips playing over his balls and reaching his length. Ron shivered under the touches, burying his flushing face deeply into the mattress. 

“Tha-that’s not true…” Ron tried arguing, but he was losing. “ _I fucking… fuck… I…_ ” His voice faded out in a long moan. 

“But it is,” Draco said calmly. Ron could hear the smirk in his voice. “We both know it.” 

“S-shut up!” 

The retort was weak and childish and Ron didn’t know why he said it. He didn’t know why he said much of anything.

“You love me more.” 

Without warning, Draco worked a second finger inside him. Ron wriggled under the touches, he was trapped, unable to escape. 

He didn’t want to, either. 

“B-bastard…” Ron’s hands gripped his red curls on top of his head, hips pushing into the palm of Draco’s hand. He was holding Ron’s cock but did nothing with it and Ron thought he was going insane from not being stroked. 

_Touch me. Fuck me. Have me. Play with me. Make me come…_

_Fucking please._

He must have moaned, begged aloud because Draco snickered and removed his hand from Ron’s cock. His wonderful, teasing fingers slipped out of Ron’s arse too and he whimpered at the loss of contact. 

“Look at you, so desperate,” Draco chided and shook his head. “Maybe I don’t want to. Maybe you can’t keep coming over anymore, Weasley.” 

Ron’s head shot up then. He turned around, glaring. There was a moment where blue eyes met silver grey and then Ron pounced on him, pinning Draco to the mattress. Ron captured Draco’s lips in a desperate, wet kiss, and they both hissed as their erections made contact with each other. Ron bucked his hips against the body beneath him, dizzy with lust. 

“I want you…” he chanted over and over in Draco’s face, his movements more and more violent. “I want you, I want you, I want you…” 

His pulse pounded in his ears. He felt Draco tremble as he gripped and groped the sides of Ron’s body. He gripped so hard Ron wondered if he would get bruises.

“Then s-say it…” 

Draco’s breath was faster now, his body tensing up. Ron felt it too. 

“I… nnnghh… love… you…” Ron had a hard time talking, he pressed his body against Draco as if his life depended on humping the living daylights out of him. “ _I f-fucking love you…_ ”

That seemed to do it for Draco. He moaned and dug his fingers into Ron’s hair as he kissed him. The air in the small space between them was both hot and cold. 

“More than h-her?” Draco demanded in a shuddering voice. 

“More than- I... I…” Ron cried loudly into Draco’s shoulder as his body gave up. His thighs squeezed around pale, slender hips and his cock twitched, living its own life. Warm, thick white liquid spilled out between them, coating both their bellies. Ron felt Draco release his grip over his hair, felt his hands move to caress his back soothingly through the orgasm. He kept moving slowly, the tip of his nose pressed against the spot beneath Draco’s left ear.

Ron kissed the side of Draco’s neck when he turned his head to the right, his body hard and trembling and eyebrows creased, as he came silently and Ron yet again felt the warmness between his legs. 

It was all over for both of them now. They clung to each other while they both came down from their respective high, focussing on to breathe normally again. 

“This is the last time,” Ron whispered, pressing a kiss to Draco’s cheek.

He knew that was a lie. 

-The End-


End file.
